Ewige Zukunft mit Hindernissen
by The Vampire Freak
Summary: Meine erste FanFiction. Spielt am Ende von Band 10 Vorwissen nötig Kaname erzählt Yuki endlich die Wahrheit.
1. Intro

~~~~~~~~Intro~~~~~~~~~

Wir saßen im Auto, schon seit einigen Stunden.

Stumm.

Kaname redete nicht, daher traute ich mich nicht ihn anzusprechen.

Wir sind überstürzt abgereist.

Ich konnte weder mit dem Rektor reden noch mich von Yori-chan verabschieden. Ich wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschehen ist, nachdem Aido-senpai sie fort gebracht hat.

Ich machte mir Sorgen.

Ob es ihr gut ging? Was wird jetzt passieren? Was hatte O-nii-sama vor?

Fragen über Fragen und nur einer der sie mir beantworten konnte, nur Kaname ließ mich in dieser Ungewissheit zurück.

In diesem Moment hielt das Auto an.

Ich sah auf und mein Blick traf den von O-nii-sama.

"Wir sind da", sagte er und sein Blick wurde besorgt als er weitersprach. "Ich weiß du hast dir Gedanken Gemacht.."

"Woher weißt du...?", fragte ich, doch er unterbrach mich.

"Yuki, ich kenne dich schon so lange. Ich erkenne doch wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Du machst dir vor allem Sorgen um deine Freundin. Ich kann dich beruhigen. Es geht ihr gut und nun bitte folge mir ich werde dich nun in das Haus führen in dem du geborgen wurdest. Von nun an werden wir gemeinsam dort leben."

Wir gingen ein Stück durch den Wald. Kaname ließ meine Hand nicht los. Dann standen wir vor einem Rosenstrauch, der in voller Blüte stand. Eine leise Ahnung sagte mir, dass dahinter eine Türe verborgen ist.

Und als hätte Kaname diesen Gedankengang von mir gehört sagte er:

"Ich würde dich gerne durch den richtigen Eingang hineinbringen, nicht durch diesen, aber am Haupteingang sind Schergen des Senats und daher muss dieser erstmal verschlossen bleiben als würde sich im Haus nichts verändern."

"Aber bemerken sie denn unsere Anwesenheit nicht?", bemerkte ich.

"Nein, glücklicherweise nicht sonst wären sie längst hier.", sagte er und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Um ihn zu besänftigen sagte ich: "Es macht mir sowieso nichts aus mit dir, Seite an Seite, dieses Stück durch den Wald zu gehen."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Komm." Er öffnete die Tür und wir betraten einen sehr schön verzierten Gang.

"Seiren?", sagte Kaname ohne die Stimme zu erheben, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn hören würde.

"Ja, mein Herr.", sagte Seiren als sie auftauchte.

"Bring Yuki auf ihr Zimmer und zeige ihr alles was sie braucht und wo sie es findet. Außerdem sollte sie sich ausruhen diese Reise war doch anstrengender als ich dachte. Yuki, bitte ruhe dich aus damit du alle deine Kräfte zur Verfügung hast, da ich Aido und Ruka zu deiner Ausbildung habe herkommen lassen."

"Bitte kommt Yuki-sama", sagte sie mit einer leichten Verneigung vor mir und Kaname.

Ich ging mit Seiren in ein sehr schönes, aber fensterloses Zimmer, das mir sehr bekannt vorkam. Sie zeigte mir alles was ich für den Moment brauchte und als ich mich umdrehte um ihr zu danken verneigte sie sich und verschwand.


	2. Die Soirée

~~~~~~~~~~~~Die Soiree~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jetzt lebten wir schon ein Jahr hier. Kaname verheimlichte mir noch immer vieles. Ich spürte es, wenn er mich anschaute. Was sollte ich bloß machen?

"Es wird bald eine Soiree stattfinden. Im oberen Teil des Hauses", sagte er mir eines Abends

"Aber ich dachte dort wären Diener des Senats.", bemerkte ich.

"Ja, das war so, als sie noch nicht wussten, dass der Senat nicht mehr existiert. Wo ich eigentlich drauf hinaus wollte ist, dass wir dort als Liebespaar auftreten werden."

"Aber das ist doch wunderbar", sagte ich, denn ich wusste, dass ihn das genauso erfreute wie mich.

"Du wirst dort viele dir bekannte Leute wiedersehen, vielleicht auch Kiryu-kun"

"Zero wird dort sein?", fragte ich und mein Herz sank einige Etagen tiefer.

"Ja, beunruhigt dich das?" Er schaute mich prüfend an, wartend wie ich reagierte.

"Nun ja... irgendwie schon...ich...", stammelte ich.

"Yuki? Gibt es da etwas was ich noch nicht weiß oder... nicht wissen soll?" Er hatte mich durchschaut, aber ich wollte ihm es auch nicht mehr verschweigen.

Ich zögerte, da Ich nicht wusste wie Kaname reagieren würde, er hatte mich jetzt schon ein Jahr vor der Welt da draußen vorenthalten.

"Bevor wir gingen hat mir Zero geschworen, dass er mich bei unserem nächsten Treffen erledigen wird." So jetzt war es raus ich schaute ihm in die Augen, um vielleicht irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu finden. Ich fand jedoch nichts bis er sagte:

"Das wird ihm nicht möglich sein!"

"Warum?", fragte ich verblüfft.

"Da der neue Senat der Vampire von mir geleitet wird und das neue Oberhaupt des Huntervervandes Rektor Cross ist, kann und darf Zero weder dich noch mich oder irgendeinen anderen Vampir ohne Grund angreifen und falls doch möchte ich das du dich selbst schützen kannst.", erklärte mir O-nii-sama.

"Aber wie? Ich kenne meine Fähigkeiten noch nicht und auch Artemis habe ich nicht mehr!" Meine Sorge konnte ihn nicht vollkommen kalt lassen.

"Darum war ich in den letzten Tagen fort. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass du Artemis zurückbekommst. Hier!"

Mit diesen Worten überreichte Kaname mir Artemis in der Form wie ich sie immer bei mir tragen konnte.

Der Abend der Soiree kam immer näher und Rukas Aufgaben wurden anspruchsvoller und verlangten meine ganze Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit. Dennoch versuchte ich sie zu Rukas Zufriedenheit so gut wie möglich zu erfüllen.

Am besagten Abend half mir Ruka bei meinen Haaren, doch ich beschloss sie einfach offen fallen zulassen und nur ein Haarband passend zum Kleid noch anzuziehen.

Als ich gerade dabei war meine Schuhe anzuziehen, klopfte es an der Tür und Kaname trat ein in einem schwarzen Anzug, der wie für ihn gemacht war.

"Ahh, wie ich sehe bist du fertig. Bereit?", fragte er und lächelte mich an.

"Ja, ich freue mich, Kaname"

Als wir dann gemeinsam Seite an Seite aus meinem Ankleidezimmer traten hörte ich schon leises Gemurmel. Im selben Moment wurde mir klar das die gesamte Abendgesellschaft nur auf mich und Kaname wartete. Diese Tatsache beunruhigte mich dann doch ein wenig, weil ich nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt stand. Kaname bemerkte meine kleine Sorge und drückte leicht meine Hand.

Ich schaute auf und mein Blick traf Kanames. In seinem Blick lag Zuversicht. Stumm sagte er mir, dass alles okay ist und ich nur freundlich lächeln müsse wie er auch, also folgte ich seinem Beispiel.

Wir traten ins Licht und schlagartig verstummten alle Anwesenden. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Und da geschah es. Mein Blick traf Zeros Blick und neben ihm Stand Yori-chan.

Was machte sie hier? War dies nicht eine Veranstaltung von dem Senat der Vampire und des Hunter Verbandes?

Meine Erfahrung sagte mir das Yori-chan in großer Gefahr schwebte. Ich musste sie beschützen, aber ich hatte Artemis nicht bei mir, weil ich keinen Augenblick für mich hatte um sie an mich zu nehmen.

"Vielen Dank das ihr hier heute alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. Meine Schwester Yuki und ich wollten die hier herrschende Stimmung nicht nieder drücken bitte amüsiert euch weiter wie ihr es, bevor wir kamen auch getan habt."

Die Gäste wandten sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und Kaname wandte sich an mich aber so, dass niemand außer mir das hört was er mir jetzt sagte:

"Du hast bestimmt Kiryu-kun und Wakaba-san gesehen. Der Rektor ist auch hier. Geh ihn doch mal begrüßen er wird sich bestimmt freuen und natürlich auch Wakaba-san, aber..", und seine Stimme wurde nun ernster. "Nachdem was du mir anvertraut hast möchte ich nicht, dass du allein mit ihm sprichst. Geh am besten mit dem Rektor zu ihm."

"In Ordnung. Danke, Kaname"

Zum Dank küsste ich ihn einmal kurz was zu einem großen Gemurmel führte was schlagartig durch den Raum ging. Wir beide hatten es bemerkt und ich konnte nicht anders als Kaname kurz anzugrinsen und wandte mich dann von ihm ab und ging durch den Raum auf der Suche nach Rektor Cross und Yori-chan.

Zuerst erreichte ich Yori-chan und sie fiel mir sofort um den Hals.

"Yuki, da bist du ja, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht." Sie sprudelte fast über vor Wiedersehensfreude. Und mir ging es nicht anders.

"Yori-chan, ich freue mich sehr dich gesund und munter wieder zusehen. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut. Es ist viel passiert seitdem du weg bist. Aber ich denke das kann dir der Rektor am besten erzählen, denn er steht hinter dir."

Ich drehte mich um und schaute in das vertraute und mal wieder zu Tränen gerührte Gesicht meines Adoptivvaters und Rektor der Cross Akademie Kaien Cross.

"Yuuukiiii", rief er mit nassen Augen.

Seine Freude darüber mich wohlbehalten wieder zusehen brachte ihn wie so oft zum Weinen. Mir ging es genauso auch wenn ich nicht zu Tränen gerührt war, freute ich mich doch ihn nach diesem harten Kampf an der Akademie, wo er versucht hatte sowohl die Day-Class Schüler als auch die Nicht-Class Schüler zu schützen, ihn wohlauf zu sehen.

"Rektor.", sagte ich zur Begrüßung.

"Nenn mich O-too-san, denn für mich bist du immer noch meine kleine Yuki."

"Okay. O-too-san =). Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Gut Yuki, aber mich interessiert es mehr wie es dir geht. Verstehst du dich gut mit Kaname?"

"Ja es ist wirklich schön hier mit ihm zu leben, auch wenn die Aufgaben die ich bekomme schwer sind. Ich genieße jeden Augenblick mit ihm."

"Das freut mich. Zero ist auch hier, möchtest du dich nicht auch mit ihm unterhalten?", fragte Rektor Cross freundlich. Wusste er von nichts?

"Schon, aber, und ich bin mir sicher du weist es, er hat mir geschworen mich zu töten wenn wir uns wieder treffen."

Auch dem Rektor musste ich mir das von der Seele reden damit er mitkam.

"Ja, Yuki, das weiß ich und ich habe Zero gesagt, dass ich mich zwischen euch stelle, sollte das irgendwann der Fall sein und wenn du willst komme ich gerne mit." Gut, er wusste doch Bescheid

Mit diesem Satz konnte ich doch etwas beruhigter in dieses Gespräch gehen.

"Ja das wäre nett. Danke O-too-san." Und da ich ihn wieder Papa genannt habe war die Reaktion voraussehbar.

"Yuuukiiiii!" *heul*

Ich ging mit dem Rektor hinüber zu Zero der wie immer allein am Rand stand. Ich konnte mich nicht überwinden ihn anzusprechen also er griff Rektor Cross das Wort:

"Zero, schau wen ich gefunden habe."

Und deutete damit auch mich:

"Guten Abend, Zero.", sagte ich um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Einen Moment schien es als würde die Zeit still stehen.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Zero schon die Bloody Rose auf mich gerichtet und alle Gäste wandten sich zu uns um.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich nur noch, dass sich Kaname durch die Menge kämpfte.

Aber der Rektor hatte sich schon vor mich geschoben, als ich Zero sagen hörte:

"Rektor, gehen sie zur Seite.", knurrte er. "Ich habe es Yuki bei unserem Abschied geschworen sie beim nächsten Treffen zu töten."

Der Rektor tat keinen Schritt. Er sagte nur:

"Und ich habe die gesagt, dass ich das verhindern werde."

Nun hatte auch Kaname den Schauplatz erreicht.

"Yuki Rektor Cross!", sagte er aufgebracht, dann knurrte er Zero an:

"Was soll das Kiryu-kun? Yuki hat nichts getan was dir die Befugnis gibt sie Hier und Jetzt zu töten."

Nun wurde seine Stimme wieder freundlich.

"Darum bitte ich dich, die Bloody Rose wieder weg zustecken und sie heute Abend auch dort zu lassen."

Und wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, die Zeit würde still stehen.

Doch dann Stecke Zero die Bloody Rose wieder ein und verließ den Schauplatz. Kaname nahm meine Hand und zog mich ebenfalls von dort fort.

Der weitere Verlauf der Soiree war ruhig, da Zero gegangen war. Es machte mich äußerst traurig, dass er so reagiert hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass er mich nicht einfach so töten durfte. Und obwohl es mich so traurig machte, versuchte ich es nicht zu zeigen.

An diesem Abend begrüßte ich mit Kaname noch viele adlige Vampire, es gelang mir zwar das geschehene auszublenden, jedoch schaffte ich es nicht alle Namen zu merken.

Am nächsten Tag war ich gerade fertig mit meiner Stunde mit Ruka und wollte mich auf den Weg zu Aido-senpai machen, als Kaname plötzlich vor mir stand.

"Yuki, ich möchte kurz mit dir sprechen."

"Aber was ist mit Aido-senpais Stunde? Ich werde zu spät sein.", bemerkte ich.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung ich habe mit ihm geredet du kannst gleich sofort zu ihm gehen."

Gut er wusste Bescheid dann erwiesen sich meine Sorgen ja mal wieder als unnötig.

"Okay, worum geht es denn?"

"Um letzte Nacht. Der Vorfall."

Achso, ja natürlich ich hatte mir auch meine Gedanken gemacht.

"Es hat mich gewundert das er sein Versprechen ein gehalten hat oder eher einhalten wollte, obwohl es ihm untersagt war und doch sowieso viele Leute da waren die abgehalten hätten. Aber im selben Moment wusste ich das er nicht dazu kommen würde abzudrücken."

"Auch ich hatte schon eine leise Vorahnung als ich sah, dass dein Blick seinen traf. Außerdem war es sehr gut, dass du Artemis nicht gezogen hast. Damit hättest du zwar große Stärke gezeigt, aber in dieser Situation reichte eine Waffe voll und ganz aus und da du so ruhig geblieben bist hast du ebenfalls große Stärke bewiesen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Ich wusste nicht ob ich ihm sagen sollte das ich Artemis gar nicht bei mir hatte aber ich dachte mir da ich sowieso nicht den Mut gehabt hätte sie zu ziehen ließ ich ihm in diesem Glauben.

"Danke O-nii-sama"

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und er seine um ein wenig fester um mich und küssten uns leidenschaftlich.


	3. Die Wahrheit

~~~~~~~~~Die Wahrheit~~~~~~~~~

Da lag ich in meinem Zimmer auf dem Boden umringt von Büchern und auf einem Stapel Bücher stand die in Harz gegossene Rose, die ich vor zwei Jahren von Kaname geschenkt bekommen habe.

Und wie ich da lag dachte ich an alles was passiert war.

Ich dachte an die wenigen Jahre mit meinen Eltern, die zehn Jahre bei Rektor Cross, die vier Jahre in denen ich nicht wusste, dass Zero ein Vampir ist, an Shizuka Hio, an O-jii-sama Rido, einfach an alles.

Ich wüsste gerne wie es Zero gerade geht.

Ich liebte ihn noch immer aber auch Kaname hatte einen Platz in meinem Herzen. Und als reinblütige Prinzessin hatte ich gesagt, dass ich bei ihm bleibe. Ich wartete nur noch darauf, dass ich irgendwann nochmal die Außenwelt zu sehen bekam.

Als ich am Ende dieses Gedankenganges angekommen war beschloss ich Kaname danach zu fragen. Ich stand auch und ging durch die Gänge um ihn zu suchen, bis ich auf Aido-senpai traf.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er mich.

"Ich dachte ich hätte O-nii-samas Geruch wahrgenommen und daher bin ich ihm gefolgt bis hier hin.", antwortete ich wahrheits gemäß. "Ist er nicht da?", fragte ich.

"Nein, er ist heute früh abgereist, aber ich denke er wird bald zurück sein. Bitte geh zurück auf dein Zimmer und wandere nicht einfach so umher. Ich werde ihm sofort Bescheid sagen, dass du ihn sprechen möchtest, sobald er zurück ist."

"Danke Aido-senpai.", antwortete ich und wandte mich ab um zurück in mein Zimmer zugehen.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen."

Dieser Satz mit der Stimme meines Bruders riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Warum", fragte ich nur.

"Warum was, Yuki?", fragte Kaname offensichtlich verwirrt. Er wusste nicht was ich wollte, natürlich warum auch, meine Frage hatte überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang.

"Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach alles erzählen? Ich weiß, du möchtest, dass ich in Sicherheit bin, aber warum kannst du mir nicht sagen wovor du mich beschützen willst. Ich...würde es so gern verstehen, aber du sagst mir nichts! Warum behandelst du mich wie ein Kind, das von nichts wissen darf?"

Während ich sprach kam er zu mir und fasst mich an den Schultern, und ich schaute auf in seinen immer so traurigen Blick.

"Yuki.. Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, dich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen."

Ich schaute ihn überrascht an. "-_Gewesen_?"

"Ja, gewesen."

Ich konnte es nicht ganz fassen, dass er mir nun doch alles erzählen würde.

"Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass du mir von nun an alles erzählen wirst, dass du Geheimnisse mehr vor mir haben wirst?", fragte ich.

"Ja"

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, er würde mir von nun an alles erzählen.

"Yuki, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du hier bist um in Sicherheit zu sein. Das mache ich nur, weil es dort draußen jemanden gibt, der, wie Rido, dich verschlingen möchte. Aber dafür muss er uns erst einmal finden. Deshalb gehe ich immer auf die Suche nach ihm, damit ich ihn finde bevor er uns findet.", erklärte er.

"Wer ist es?", fragte ich. "Und... warum sind all diese Leute immer auf mich aus? Du bist doch mein Bruder, dieser Vampir müsste doch auch hinter dir her sein. Oder nicht?"

"Er ist hinter dir her, weil du das _jüngste_ Kuran-Blut hast. Dein Blut ist sehr mächtig.", sagte er.

Ich verstand überhaupt nicht was er mir damit sagen wollte.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Du bist doch nicht sehr viel älter als ich, aber er ist nur hinter mir her wie Rido und wenn er dich findet was wird dann geschehen?"

Ich musste ihm meine Verwirrung klar machen damit er mir auch die Antworten gab, die ich brauchte um zu verstehen.

"Yuki", sagte er und nahm mich in den Arm. "Es gibt da etwas das ich dir sagen muss, denn O-too-sama und O-kaa-sama wussten es schließlich auch."

Er atmete einmal tief durch. Es kostete ihn wohl große Überwindung mir das zu sagen.

"Ich hoffe das, dass was ich dir jetzt erzähle nichts zwischen uns verändert. Ich bin nicht dein richtiger Bruder. Ich bin der Urahn des Kuran-Clans, wurde von Rido aus meinem Sarg erweckt und von Juri und Haruka aufgezogen."

"Was! Nein!" Ich…konnte...seine Worte zwar hören aber den Sinn dahinter wurde mir erst nach einigen Sekunden bewusst.

Ich wich unsicher einen Schritt zurück, sodass etwas Abstand zwischen mir und Kaname war.

Daher musste Kaname mich aus seiner Umarmung lösen und ließ mir meinen Abstand.

Er sagte jedoch: "Das heißt nicht, dass du Angst haben musst. Ich bin nur schon einmal gestorben und wieder erweckt worden und seitdem du und Kiryu-kun Rido erlegt habt bin ich frei."

Noch immer war ich in meiner Fassungslosigkeit wie eingefroren. Also sagte ich nur:

"Ich...weiß nicht was ich sagen soll… Wollen deswegen alle mein Blut? Weil ich Harukas und Juris wahre Tochter bin?"

Jetzt wurde mir auch das klar warum Kaname nie so sehr in Gefahr war wie ich, immerhin konnte er sich jeder Zeit selbst verteidigen konnte.

"Ja, aber meine Gefühle sind trotzdem dieselben für dich und ich hoffe deine ändern sich jetzt nicht."

"Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit um darüber nachzudenken.", sagte ich fast mechanisch.

"Ja, das kann ich verstehen aber ich hoffe inständig, dass dies keinen Keil zwischen uns treibt und eins noch du sollst wissen das ich dich immer beschützen werde egal was sein sollte."

"Danke und ich glaube nicht, dass sich bei meinen Gefühlen irgendetwas verändern wird."

Kaname zeigte sein trauriges Lächeln und zog mich an seine Brust und strich mit seiner Hand über meinen Kopf und sagte:

"Das freut mich zu hören, denn du hast dich dafür entschieden für immer bei mir zu bleiben."

Auf einmal umarmte er mich ein wenig fester, vielleicht sogar zu fest und er sagte:

"Du hörst mein Blut durch meine Adern fließen. Ich habe dir gesagt was du wissen wolltest und wie gesagt du bist kein Kind mehr, also versorge dich mit deinen eigenen Zähnen."

Mit diesen Worten kniete Kaname vor mir nieder, sodass ich besser an seinen Hals kam.

Und als ich ihn sah, diesen wunderschönen weißen Hals konnte ich die Bestie in meinem Inneren nicht mehr halten, die diesen Hals zerbeißen wollte.

Ich konnte die Bestie nicht mehr bremsen und biss zu.

Ich spürte wie seine Gefühle langsam und mit jedem Schluck den ich nahm, in mich hineinflossen und langsam die Bestie befriedigt wurde.

Nun war mein Hunger, der Hunger der Bestie gestillt.


	4. Erste Anzeichen

~~~~~~~~~Erste Anzeichen~~~~~~~~~

"Ich denke _dein _Hunger ist gestillt. Aber wie du weist bin ich verwundet", sagte Kaname und zeigte mir sein groteskes Handgelenk. "Und außerdem bin ich auch hungrig und beides zusammen macht mich doch gefährlicher als sonst."

"Gefährlich?", fragte ich.

"Ja, weil ich nicht weiß was ich dir antun könnte wenn ich die Selbstbeherrschung verliere und mich nur von meinem Hunger leiten lasse."

Ich erschauderte bei seinen Worten. Um ihn nicht weiter zu quälen bat ich ihn:

"Dann trink. Trink bevor dein Hunger unstillbar wird."

Doch bevor er seine in meinen Hals grub erklärte er:

"Ein Vampir kann seinen Hunger nur mit der Person stillen die er liebt. Deswegen konntest du nicht widerstehen, als ich eben vor dir niederkniete."

"Ja", gab ich zu. "So ist es. Bitte trink. Ich verweigere es dir ja nicht."

Als ich das sagte, beugte sich Kaname zu mir runter und ich konnte seinen Atem an meinem Hals spüren kurz darauf biss er zu.

Obwohl ich nun wusste, dass er nicht wirklich mein Bruder war, war ich mir in diesem Moment mehr als je zuvor klar, dass ich diesen wunderschönen, oft traurig blickenden Mann nie wieder allein lassen wollte und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, legte er einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob mein Gesicht an und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

Ob er meinen Entschluss darin las? Ich hoffte es, denn ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als meine Ewigkeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Dann sagte er: "Komm wir machen einen Spaziergang. Aber wir sollten uns doch eine Jacke anziehen, der Winter bricht langsam herein. Wir wollen uns doch nicht erkälten."

Zum ersten Mal sah ich ein Lächeln das nicht nur von Traurigkeit beherrscht wurde.

Wir gingen ein paar Treppen hinauf. Genauso wie an dem Abend der Soiree. Und dann stand ich vor einem großen Portal. Das war die letzte Tür die mich von meiner Umwelt noch abschnitt.

"Bereit?", fragte O-nii-sama und nahm meine Hand mit seiner neuen Hand die ich bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Seit wann hatte er seine verlorene Hand wieder?

Ich überlegte kurz weiter doch dann sah ich das es etwas gab das mir jetzt wichtiger war die Außenwelt.

"Ja", sagte ich und mit seiner freien Hand öffnete Kaname die Tür.

Ich spürte die frische Waldluft. Es war herrlich wieder einmal die frische Luft zu atmen.

Kaname sah meine Freude ließ meine Hand los, sodass ich ein Stück auf den freien Platz laufen konnte. Als ich fast am Waldrand angekommen war merkte ich das Kaname mir erst nicht folgte, da ich erst jetzt die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Und als wäre das der Startschuss gewesen, war ich plötzlich von unzähligen feindlichen Vampiren umgeben.

Und nicht nur ich sondern auch Kaname. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme hatte ich Artemis eingesteckt was sich für mich jetzt als Vorteil herausstellte, so konnte ich mich wenigstens kurz ohne Kanames Hilfe verteidigen, denn im Augenwinkel sah ich das mehr Vampire um Kaname herum standen damit er mir erst gar nicht zur Hilfe kommen sollte. Dann hörte ich von weit her ein leises Flüstern das den Vampiren befahl:

"Greift an!" Die Vampire um mich herum sprangen auf mich zu, ich sah nichts mehr außer den Händen meiner Angreifer die Versuchten mich zu packen. Dies gelang ihnen auch, weil so schnell nicht Artemis ziehen konnte.

"Nein, lasst mich los.", schrie ich. "KANAME!"

Ich schrie immer weiter und so laut es ging. Ich wandte mich aus ihren Griffen.

"Meister! Wir haben die Prinzessin.", rief einer zum Himmel.

Er wusste wohl, dass sein Meister ihn hören konnte.

Dann hörte ich das Flüstern erneut: "Gut, bringt sie zu mir. Kuran, du siehst, dein Widerstand hat nichts genützt. Ist sie getrennt von dir bist du zwar stark aber deine Schwester ist schwach. Bringt ihn mit wir werden schon eine Verwendung für ihn finden."

Während die feindlichen Vampire von ihrem Meister Anweisungen bekamen, hatte sich Kaname zu mir durch gekämpft.

"Yuki!", sagte er und ich spürte, dass er mich fest um die Taille fasste und mich an seinen Körper zog. Dieser Griff war nicht so grob wie die anderen.

"Wir müssen sofort weg von hier", sagte Kaname. "Die Schutzbarriere, die die Vampire grade davon abhält uns anzugreifen, hält ihnen nicht lange stand."

"Aber sobald der Schutz weg ist fallen sie über mich her", sagte ich und war den Tränen nah.

Als ich meinen Satz beendet hatte brach der Schutz.

Ich sah Kanames entschlossenen Blick, aber sie wollten auch ihn, auch wenn sie mehr nach mir gierten, und er ist doch eine härtere Nuss als ich.

Während Kanames Kampf durch die Menge zurück zum Haus, rissen und bissen die feindlichen Vampire an mir und Kaname.

Wieder wehrte ich mich so gut es ging gegen die vielen Hände und sie schafften es mich aus Kanames Griff zu zerren.

"Nein!", hörte ich Kaname rufen. "Yuki!"

Sofort schoben sich wieder viele zwischen uns und ich versuchte wieder zu ihm zu gelangen doch ich konnte nicht sehen wo ich hinlief und so übersah ich eine hochstehende Wurzel und stolperte über sie. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte, doch die Hände die mich hoch zogen waren derart grob, dass ich wusste, dass sie nicht die waren die mir helfen würden.

Nun hielten sie mich an den Handgelenken fest, sodass ich mich nicht mehr mit den Händen wehren konnte und da sie mir so nahe waren konnte ich mich mit meinen Füßen auch nicht ordentlich wehren.

_Verdammt_, dachte ich. _Was soll ich jetzt machen?_

Plötzlich spürte ich niemanden mehr um mich herum, da auf einmal um mich herum nur noch Eis war.

Die Vampire waren eingefroren. Dann sah ich nur noch wie hoch Flammen in die Luft schlugen.

Jetzt wusste ich, wer uns zu Hilfe kam: Die Night-Class Schüler.

"Yuki! Los weg von hier!", knurrte Kaname und zog mich mit sich, da ich da stand wie angewurzelt.

Kaname überließ den andern den Kampf ihm war es jetzt viel wichtiger mich wieder ins Haus zu schaffen.

Ich war heilfroh, dass es vorbei war.

Im Haus angelangt ließ Kaname mich los und schloss die Tür und ich lehnte mich an die Wand und rutschte vor Erschöpfung hinunter auf den Boden.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Kaname.

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten vor Entsetzen. Ich sah einen immer größer werdenden Blutfleck und schaute zu Kaname auf der nun vor mir stand.

"Du bist verletzt!", sagte ich.

"Yuki", sagte er. "Bitte verzeih um was ich dich jetzt bitten muss, aber meine Regenationskräft sind erschöpft bitte ich braucht Blut um mich vollends zu erholen."

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich ergriff sie und er zog mich hoch.

Ich konnte ihm diese Bitte nicht verwehren, denn ich wollte ja, dass er wieder gesund wurde.

Und jetzt kamen mir wieder seine Worte in den Sinn die er mir beim letzten Mal sagte:

_Man kann seinen Durst nur mit der Person stillen die man liebt._

Da war aber noch etwas das mir nun wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde.Und ich wollte ihm lieber erst meine Bedenken äußern:

"Du sagtest mir, dass du verwundet seiest und nicht wüsstest was passiert wenn du die Selbstbeherrschung verlierest."

Kaname bemerkte meine Angst, da er mich noch nie um Blut bat, sondern wir uns es immer freiwillig gaben.

"Yuki, ich schwöre dir, „, sagte er." Dass ich bei klarem Verstand bin."

Dadurch, dass er mir hoch half, war etwas Platz zwischen uns frei geworden. Er kam langsam näher und als er genau vor mir stand strich er mir schon leicht die Haare von der linken Schulter.

Erst spürte ich nur seinen Atem an meiner Haut. Aber dann spürte ich wie sich seine Zähne in meinen Hals bohrten.

Es musste wohl am vorausgegangenenKampf gelegen haben, denn nach ein paar kräftigen Zügen von Kaname, fühlte ich mich so komisch, mein Körper wurde so schwer.

Kaname bemerkte mein schwindendes Bewusstsein und fing mich auf.

Das letzte, das ich in diesem Moment wahrnahm war Kanames besorgte Stimme die meinen Namen rief.


	5. Der Umzug Angst

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Der Umzug/Angst~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ganz langsam kam ich wie aus einem Tunnel ins Licht.

Ich lag im Bett und fühlte mich schwach und benommen.

Wie viel Blut mir Kaname genommen hatte, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich ihm helfen konnte auch wenn es mir zugesetzt hatte.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Es war Kaname, der wohl gespürt hatte, dass ich aufgewacht war.

"Ein Glück, du bist schnell wieder aufgewacht. Wie geht es dir?", sagte er sichtlich erleichtert.

"Ich...fühle...mich nicht besonders gut.", sagte ich noch immer erschöpft.

"Das kann ich verstehen und es tut mir leid. Die Vampire haben dir große Teile deiner Kraft genommen und ich habe es noch schlimmer gemacht, da ich dir doch zu viel Blut genommen habe, das war alles zu viel. Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Nimm etwas von meinem Blut, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst."

Ich wollte mich eigenständig aufrichten und stütze mich auf meinen Ellbogen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich sanft nach oben, sodass es für mich nicht anstrengend war. Und wieder kam die Bestie zum Vorschein.

Aber dieses Mal konnte auch ich mich nicht halten, da ich so kraftlos war wollte ich unbedingt Kanames Blut.

Ich biss zu und merkte schon beim ersten Zug das meine Kraft zurück kam und ich sah wieder die Bilder des Kampfes aus Kanames Perspektive, wie er in Sorge um mich alles niederschlug um mich zu beschützen. Und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

"Ich bin so froh das dir nichts passiert ist.", sagte O-nii-sama noch immer erleichtert als ich zu ihm aufsah. Als er dann weiter sprach war seine Stimme jedoch wieder sehr ernst: "Wir werden bald von hier weg gehen. Durch ein paar Maßnahmen sind wir hier für den Moment geschützt. Wir werden denselben Weg nehmen, auf dem wir auch gekommen sind."

Ich konnte in dem Moment nichts sagen, denn obwohl mir das Blut Kraft gab, war ich immer noch nicht stark genug mich auf eine solche Reise zu begeben.

Ich wollte mich zurück in die Kissen fallen lassen, doch Kaname ließ mich ganz langsam zurück gleiten.

"Keine Sorge, Liebste, wir werden nicht eher aufbrechen bis du nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften bist und du im Stande bist dich auch ohne mich zu verteidigen. Ich werde nicht noch einmal ein solches Risiko eingehen."

Ja, das konnte ich verstehen. So schwach wie ich mich fühlte würde ich es ja noch nicht einmal schaffen das Stück durch den Wald zu laufen.

"Ich lass dich jetzt besser noch einige Stunden schlafen und bevor wir aufbrechen solltest du deinen Hunger auch noch einmal stillen." Mit diesen Worten stand er von der Bettkante auf und ging durch die Tür.

Als ich diesen Mal aufwachte, war es mitten in der Nacht. Ich merkte, dass meine Kraft schon wieder zu großen Teilen zurückgekehrt war, denn ich konnte mich ohne Probleme und ohne Hilfe aufsetzen.

"Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser?", fragte Kaname. Ich erschrak kurz, weil ich ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er hatte bewegungslos an meinem Bett gesessen.

"Ja ich fühle mich fast mehr als gut =)", bemerkte ich.

"Dann bin ich aber beruhigt. Wir wollen bald aufbrechen. Brauchst du noch etwas?", fragte er.

"Nein, ich denke durch den viele Schlaf bin ich doch wieder ganz fit geworden."

Ich war wirklich wieder fit, aber ich wollte auch nicht das Kaname sich unnötig Sorgen machte.

"Gut", sagte er. "Während du am schlafen warst habe ich schon mal alles fertig gemacht. Deine Sachen sind jetzt, bis auf das was du anhast und das was Ruka dir rausgelegt hat, in die Koffer verpackt und ins Auto geladen worden. Bitte zieh dich jetzt an dann können wir aufbrechen."

Kaname ging aus dem Zimmer um mit einen Moment für mich zu geben, damit ich mich anziehen konnte und vor allem auch Artemis sicher an meinem Bein mit dem Gurt befestigen konnte.

Als ich dann zur Tür ging, wurde sie gerade geöffnet und Kaname trat herein. Da ich schon fertig war, nahm er meine Hand, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wir gingen zu dem unterirdischen Portal durch das wir vor einem Jahr herein gekommen sind.

Wir gingen recht schnell und in Begleitung von Ruka und Aido-senpai durch den Wald. Daher kamen wir nach wenigen Minuten beim Auto an und stiegen ohne einen Blick zurück ein.

Ich saß still im Auto, denn der kurze Weg hatte mir doch in gewisser Weise zugesetzt.

Also lehnte ich mich an Kaname, der bemerkte, dass mein Kopf schwer an seine Schulter sank, einen Arm um mich schlang und mich damit aufrecht hielt.

"Yuki?", hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme sagen, während mich die Person an der Schulter schüttelte.

"Yuki, wach auf wir sind da. Du kannst dich gleich in einer bequemeren Position ausruhen.", sagte Kaname und die anderen schmunzelten.

Plötzlich wurde ich hochgehoben und aus dem Wagen getragen. Wir betraten das Haus und ich wurde von Kaname in ein Zimmer getragen, wo auch schon meine Koffer standen.

Ich war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als ich merkte das Kaname mich auf das große Bett legte und mich besorgt anschaute.

"Vielleicht hättest du doch vorher noch etwas Blut trinken sollen. Du siehst nicht gut aus.", sagte er.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. Mir fielen wieder die Augen zu. Doch Kaname sagte: "Bevor du schläfst bitte trink etwas Blut dann geht es deinem Körper und meinem Gewissen besser."

Und damit legte er seine Arme um mich und zog mich vorsichtig hoch.

Ich biss zaghaft zu und trank in ganz kleinen Schlücken. Ich wollte schon von ihm ablassen, weil ich einfach nicht mehr wollte, doch Kaname hatte eine Hand an meinen Hinterkopf gelegt und übte leicht Druck aus, als ich mich zurückziehen wollte.

"Bitte Yuki, ich habe fast nichts gespürt. "

Also legte ich meine Zähne wieder in die von mir gebissenen Löcher und versuchte stärker zu saugen.

Dann strich Kaname mit der Hand, die zuvor an meinem Hinterkopf lag hinunter bis sie auf meinem Rücken lag.

"Ruh' dich aus es war vielleicht doch zu früh mit dem Umzug aber es ging leider nicht anders."

Jetzt wo ich doch etwas mehr Blut genommen hatte gings mir schon besser. Vielleicht brauchte ich einfach nur ein wenig Blut in den nächsten Tagen und viel Schlaf und dann könnte ich bald lernen wie mal kämpft denn Kaname sagte ja, dass ich es lernen soll damit ich für den nächsten Ernstfall, sollte er kommen, kampfbereit bin.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich schließlich ein.

_Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und konnte nichts sehen. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, doch da merkte ich__,__ dass ich mich auch nicht bewegen konnte, denn meine Arme waren über mir ausgestreckt und festgebunden. Genauso wie meine Beine. _

_Ich bekam Panik._

_Wo war ich und warum und wie war ich in dieser misslichen Lage? _

_Ich fing an zu schreien, denn das war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit die ich jetzt hatte. _

_Auf einmal wurde eine Tür geöffnet und Licht drang herein._

_Jedoch konnte ich das Gesicht nicht sehen, da das Licht auf den Rücken der Person fiel._

_Der Statur nach zu urteilen würde ich sagen__,__ dass es ein Mann ist._

_"Hör auf zu schreien dir kann niemand helfen", sagte ein Mann, dessen Stimme mir äußerst bekannt vorkam. _

_Ich find an mich zu winden, doch es half alles nichts._

"Yuki! Yuki, wach auf du träumst!", sagte Kaname.

_Der Mann kam näher zu mir und legte eine Hand an meinen Kopf und drückte ihn leicht zur Seite. Nun näherte er sich mit seinem Kopf und seinen Zähnen meinem Hals._

"Yuki! Wach gefälligst auf." Nun schüttelte mich nun doch heftiger, denn er versuchte mich aus diesem Albtraum zu holen.

_"Zeit für einen kleinen Leckerbissen", sagte der Mann._

Schreiend fuhr ich hoch und Kaname wich im letzten Moment zurück, sonst wäre ich gegen ihn geprallt.

"Zum Glück, du bist wach", sagte er sichtlich erleichtert.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ich krallte mich an ihn und fing an zu weinen.

Dieser Traum war schlimmer als alles was ich bisher geträumt hatte. Und ich hatte diesen Mann erkannt, der mein Blut wollte.

Es war Rido.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein Zero und ich hatten ihn doch getötet. Kaname zog mich in seine Arme und versuchte mich zu trösten.

"Yuki, was ist los was hast du geträumt?", fragte er noch immer besorgt. Aber ich konnte ihn verstehen, wenn er seine kleine Schwester erst nicht wach bekommt und wenn sie dann schreiend aufwacht sich sofort weinen an ihm festhält.

"Ich...ich war...", begann ich doch die Tränen übermannten mich, ich hatte solche Angst.

"Ich weiß nicht wo ich war. Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, weil meine Arme und Beine festgebunden waren", ich schluchzte es war nicht schön sich daran zu erinnern.

"Also fing ich an zu schreien. Und dann... dann kam jemand in diesen Raum den ich nicht erkannt er sagte etwas und seine Stimme klang wie... wie die... von Rido."

Kaname erstarrte doch dann sagte er: "Aber Yuki, das kann nicht sein. Er ist tot. Du und Zero, ihr habt ihn getötet. Das weist du doch."

Ich hob mein Gesicht an um ihn anzuschauen und sagte:

"Das weiß ich, aber er war wieder hinter meinem Blut her. Er wollte gerade zubeißen als ich erwachte.", sagte ich wieder recht gefasst.

"Aber...", doch das war schnell vorbei.

"Aber.. ich konnte mich nicht wehren."

Kaname umarmte mich fester.

"Was wenn er doch noch nicht besiegt ist und zurück kommt um mich zu holen?"

"Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Wir werden dir zeigen wie du dich verteidigen kannst und wir werden dich auch mit allen Mitteln beschützen. Aber der Angreifer damals, das konnte Rido nicht gewesen sein. Er ist tot."


	6. Kampftraining

**Hey endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich Klausuren hatte und so aber ich denke, dass es jetzt wieder schneller gehen wird.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kampftraining~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaname hielt mich noch eine ganze Weile so in seinen Armen, damit ich mich beruhigen konnte.

Ihm das noch einmal zu erzählen, wie ich da so hilflos war, war einfach zu schrecklich gewesen.

Er strich die ganze Zeit beruhigend über meinen Rücken. Außerdem strahlte er eine Ruhe aus die auf mich übergriff.

Dann sah Kaname mich an und ich lächelte ihn zaghaft an.

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte er.

"Besser. Ich denke ich kann mich wieder ohne große Probleme bewegen.", antwortete ich.

"Aber übertreib es nicht direkt. Da du bei unserer Ankunft am Schlafen warst, wir sind in einer Villa der Aido Familie. Hanabusa hat diese freundlicher Weise zur Verfügung gestellt, damit wir ein neues sicheres Zuhause haben. Es herrscht größtes Stillschweigen über unseren Aufenthaltsort. Wir werden dementsprechend das Haus auch nicht verlassen, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für dich, denn ich möchte dich keiner Gefahr mehr aussetzen.", erklärte er.

"Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Seit der letzten Begegnung mit diesen Vampiren und nach diesem Traum möchte ich lieber ein paar sichere Mauern um mich herum haben.", sagte ich.

Aber es war wirklich so, ich hatte wirklich Angst.

Kaname ließ mich allein, damit ich mich umziehen konnte, denn ich hatte in der Kleidung geschlafen, die ich zum Aufbruch hierher angezogen hatte.

Ich nahm alles was ich brauchte und ging in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer. Ich nahm schnell eine warme Dusche, zog mich an und föhnte meine langen Haare.

Dann ging ich wieder hinaus um meine Koffer auszupacken, die immer noch einfach so im Zimmer rumstanden.

Das Auspacken war eigentlich Aufgabe der Bediensteten, aber da ja niemand über die Leute hier im Haus erfahren sollten waren wir hier alleine und ich wollte einfach irgendwas tun und nicht immer nur so nutzlos herumsitzen.

Während ich so durch das Zimmer lief und meine Sachen verteilte und alles wohnlich einräumte klopfte es an die Tür.

"Ja?", rief ich. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ruka trat ein.

"Yuki-sama, das hätte ich doch auch machen können. Ihr sollt euch doch ausruhen.", bemerkte sie.

"Ja schon, aber Kaname meinte nur das ich es nicht übertreiben solle, außerdem musst ich für mich mal etwas tun.", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären.

Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass ich noch nicht einmal meine Kleider ausräumen durfte, ohne, dass jemand mich wieder ins Bett schicken will. Wenn ich wieder zu Kräften kommen sollte, dann sollte ich auch meine jetzigen Reserven benutzen und meine Grenzen testen, damit ich weiß wie lange ich mich noch schonen musste. Ich musste es herausfinden, denn niemand anders konnte das fühlen.

„Okay, wenn es Euch gut tat das zu tun, dann lass ich Sie ihr Werk auch zu Ende machen.", sagte Ruka und lächelte mich an.

Seit sie wusste warum Kaname diese Gefühle für mich hatte und warum ich ihm damals als Mensch so viel bedeutete, verstanden wir uns wirklich besser.

„Ruka? Ich hätte da eine Frage.", sagte ich. „Ja?", entgegnete sie. „Gibt es hier in diesem Haus eine Bibliothek oder zumindest ein paar interessante Bücher?", fragte ich, denn wenn ich schon den ganzen Tag nichts machen konnte oder besser gesagt nichts machen durfte, dann wollte ich doch wenigstens ein gutes Buch zur Ablenkung haben. „Ja, die gibt es. Wenn Ihr wollt kann ich Euch eben helfen alles wegzuräumen und dann kann ich Ihnen den Weg zeigen.", antwortete sie mir. „Danke, das wäre sehr nett."

Zusammen räumten wir die letzten Kleider in den riesigen Kleiderschrank und ich konnte meine in Harz gegossene Rose auf meinem Nachttisch abstellen, die sicher zwischen meiner Kleidung in den Koffern transportiert wurde.

„Diese Rose ist wunderschön.", seufzte Ruka. „Ja… Sie war das erste Bindeglied zu meiner vergessenen Vergangenheit.", sagte ich und meine Gedanken schweiften ab…

„_Ich habe eine Rose gesehen, die nur alle zehn Jahre blüht. Wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe lasse ich sie in Harz gießen", sagte Kaname._

„_Das ist eine in Harz gegossene Rose, die nur alle zehn Jahre blüht", sagte Kaname als er sie mir schenkte._ Auch das ist jetzt schon so lange her.

„Yuki-sama?", sprach Ruka mich an. „Oh, entschuldige ich war gerade in Gedanken ganz woanders." Ja, ich war ganz woanders. Als noch nicht so viele Vampire nach meinem Blut dürsteten.

„Wir sind hier fertig. Wollen wir dann jetzt zur Bibliothek gehen? Sie ist wirklich sehr groß da werdet Ihr bestimmt ein Buch finden, das Euch interessieren wird.", sagte Ruka und wandte sich zur Tür, als es klopfte und Kaname den Raum betrat.

„Kaname o-nii-sama, was machst du hier?", fragte ich, da er ja heute Morgen noch bei mir war. „Ich wollte kurz mit Ruka sprechen, da ja deine Sachen noch ausgepackt werden mussten, aber so wie ich sehe, hat sie das schon gemacht.", sagte er.

„Das war ich aber nicht alleine, Kaname-sama. Als ich den Raum betrat, vor nicht einmal einer Stunde, war Yuki-sama schon sehr weit mit dem auspacken.", erklärte sie. Als sie sagte, dass ich mich schon damit beschäftigt hatte, schwenkte Kanames Blick zu mir.

„Yuki, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass du noch nicht zu viel machen sollst und dann räumst du deine Koffer fast komplett alleine aus. Das ist aber nicht meine Vorstellung von ausruhen.", sagte er bestürzt.

„Warte, warte, warte, Kaname. Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle es nicht übertreiben. Und ich wollte einfach mal was tun. Außerdem habe ich mich auch noch großartig bemüht und den Rest hat Ruka mit mir zusammen ausgepackt.", verteidigte ich mich.

„Na gut ändern kann ich es ja jetzt auch nicht mehr. Aber wie ich sehe seit ihr im Aufbruch. Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte er.

„Mir ist schrecklich langweilig und daher fragte ich Ruka, ob es hier eine Bibliothek gibt, damit ich mir mal ein paar Bücher holen kann, um im Bett lesen zu können.", erklärte ich. „Wenn ich schon den ganzen Tag im Bett oder auf einem Sofa verbringe möchte ich auch etwas zu tun haben und dann kann ich mir auch ein paar Bücher hinlegen, um eventuell einen Roman zu lesen oder mich noch ein wenig fort zu bilden." Es hatte also auch Vorteile, wenn ich mich jetzt ein wenig durchs Haus bewegen würde, zum einen würde ich das Haus kennenlernen und zum andern könnte ich auch ausprobieren wie weit meine Kraft zurück gekommen ist, dann ich fühle mich alles andere als schwach.

„Achso, na dann will ich euch nicht aufhalten. Ich muss jetzt gleich auch noch weg. Ich habe noch einen Termin.", sagte Kaname und wendete sich zur Tür.

„Wo musst du denn hin?", fragte ich neugierig. „Es ist ein Treffen mit dem Hunterverband, dort muss noch einiges geklärt werden."

„Achso. Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr alles klären könnt und das du schnell wieder hier bist.", sagte ich und lächelte ihm entgegen.

„Ruka, warte doch bitte vor der Tür auf meine Schwester.", sagte Kaname freundlich. Ruka verschwand augenblicklich und Kaname trat auf mich zu, umarmte mich fest und küsste mich innig und leidenschaftlich.

Wir ließen erst wieder voneinander ab, als wir Luft holen mussten. Kaname schaute mir tief in die Augen, bis er mich aus seiner Umarmung entließ, jedoch nicht bevor er mir nicht noch einmal einen Kuss auf meine Lippen drückte.

„Bis später und viel Spaß mit deinen Büchern.", sagte er zum Abschied und ließ Ruka wieder ins Zimmer. Sie schaute zwar etwas verwundert hinter ihm her, da er sonst nicht so fröhlich war, auch wenn man es ihm heute auch nicht ansah, aber sonst war er eher bedrückt.

Wir gingen aus meinem Zimmer einen langen Gang entlang und ins obere Stockwerk. Dann standen wir vor einer großen, sehr schön verzierten Tür. Wir öffneten die Tür und mein Atem stockte für einen Moment.

Diese Bibliothek war ja riesig. Die Regale gingen bis unter die Decke. Hier könnte ich stundenlang bleiben und immer noch ein Buch finden, das mich interessieren würde. Einfach nur traumhaft. Wenn die Gefahr vorbei ist, musste ich es schaffen Kaname zu überreden, dass wir in unser Haus auch eine so große Bibliothek bekommen würden. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn auch dazu begeistern, Musik zu lernen.

Ich dachte schon an unsere Zukunft, obwohl es da draußen doch gerade für mich nicht einfach war… ich hoffte dieser Albtraum würde bald vorbei sein.

„Beeindrucken, nicht?", fragte Ruka und holte mich damit aus meinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität. „Hmm? Oh, ja sie ist wirklich beeindruckend.", antwortete ich ihr, da ich ihre Worte nur am Rande wahrgenommen hatte. „Hanabusa hat mir gezeigt wie diese hier aufgebaut ist.", erklärte sie und damit begann sie mir die gesamte Bibliothek zu zeigen.

Als wir dann vor den Regalen mit den Romanen standen machten wir eine Pause, damit ich mich in Ruhe umschauen konnte. Hier war einfach alles was man an Literatur finden konnte. Romanreihen über Detektive, ein Regal, das bis unter die Decke ging, nur mit Liebesromanen gefüllt und danach eine ganze Reihe an Krimis, Thrillern und noch viele andere Richtungen. Über eine Stunde verbrachten Ruka und ich zwischen den ganzen Büchern.

Da ich Ruka bei mir hatte, konnte sie mir helfen, wenn ich einen Buchtitel im Kopf hatte und einfach nicht wusste wo ich suchen sollte. Sie zeigte mir einige ihrer Favoriten und sagte mir was ich besser zwischendurch auch noch lesen sollte um mein Wissen zu erweitern.

Als wir dann beide einen Stapel Bücher in den Händen hielten gingen wir zurück in mein Zimmer. Ruka wollte zwar eigentlich alle Bücher alleine tragen, aber ich bestand darauf, dass ich es schon schaffen würde und, dass alle Bücher für sie allein doch zu schwer wären.

Sie gab sich lächelnd geschlagen und wir gingen los.

Kaname bestand noch ein paar Tage darauf, dass ich mich schonte bevor wir langsam anfingen zu trainieren.

Also saß ich die meiste Zeit im Sessel oder auf der Couch oder lag gemütlich auf dem Bett und las die Bücher. Jedoch war jeder Tag, an dem ich nur herum saß und las auch, auch schrecklich langweilig, aber Kaname bestand auf die paar Tage, außerdem wollte er dabei sein, wenn ich anfing, weil er mir noch einige Dinge zu meinen Fähigkeiten zu erklären hatte und das ging momentan nicht, da er die meiste Zeit nicht da war.

Irgendwann hielt ich die Langeweile einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich war jetzt mehr als ausgeruht. Und ich hatte auch keine Albträume mehr. Ich sprang vom Sofa auf und ging aus meinem Zimmer. Sofort kamen mir all die Gerüche entgegen, der hier im Haus befindlichen Personen. Kanames Geruch war der präsenteste. Es war nicht schwer der Spur zu folgen. Ich lief den Gang entlang und kam zur Treppe. Auch diese lief ich schnell hinauf. Ich merkte wirklich, dass meine Kraft mehr als zurück war. Ich lief um die nächste Ecke und damit in Kanames Arme.

„Yuki, was läufst du hier so aufgeregt herum?", fragte er und ich hatte das Gefühl, das in seiner Stimme eine leichte Besorgnis mitschwang.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach dir", sagte ich. Kaname wollte mir schon etwas entgegnen, aber ich schnitte ihm das Wort ab noch bevor er einen Ton sagen konnte. „Kaname bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du hast gerade gesehen, wie ich hier durchs Haus gelaufen bin auf der Suche nach dir und ich bin noch nicht einmal aus der Puste. Ich habe zwar die ganzen Bücher in meinem Zimmer liegen aber auch die halten nicht lange. Ich möchte endlich anfangen zu trainieren. Mir geht es wirklich gut bitte Kaname ich muss endlich wieder etwas anderes machen.", erklärte ich.

Kaname schaute mir für einige Momente tief in die Augen. „Ja du hast Recht. Es gefällt mir zwar immer noch nicht wenn du kämpfen sollst aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich selbst verteidigen können sollst also werden wir damit jetzt auch anfangen." Er längte ein. Endlich!

O-nii-sama drehte sich um, nahm dabei gleichzeitig meine Hand und zog mich in eines der oberen Stockwerke. Dort angekommen standen wir in einem einzigen Raum. Er war ausgestattet mit leichten Anhöhen und die Wände waren so verkleidet damit sich niemand verletzten konnte.

„Hier werden wir trainieren. Ich denke je nachdem womit wir üben wollen können wir auch ein paar Sachen von draußen besorgen können.", erklärte O-nii-sama. „Also wie du ja weist, haben Hanabusa, Ruka und viele andere aus der Night-Class besondere Fähigkeiten."

„Ja, Aido-senpai kann sofort alles einfrieren, Wild-senpai kann alles in Feuer aufgehen lassen. Und Ruka.. Ruka kann durch Willensstärke den Verstand der feindlichen Vampire dazu bringen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen.", sagte ich.

Ich hatte die Fähigkeiten schon öfter erlebt. Aidos sogar mal am eigenen Leib. „Genau. Wir beide haben als Reinblütige Vampire mehr als nur eine Fähigkeit. Durch gewisse Nachforschungen habe ich herausgefunden, dass sich diese bei Verwandten ähneln. Also kann ich dir wohl jetzt in der ersten Phase am besten erklären, was du zutun hast. Eine äußerst wirksame und schnelle Fähigkeit ist es, wenn du dich auf einen Vampir konzentrierst kannst du ihn durch deine Willenskraft vernichten. Ich denke, dass wir damit anfangen.", erklärte O-nii-sama.

„Aber woher sollen wir denn Vampire zum Üben herkriegen? Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand sich freiwillig vernichten lässt."

„Nein, natürlich nicht aber wir können auch an naturbelassenen Dingen wie Bäumen und Sträuchern üben. Es ist zwar auch nicht wirklich gut die Natur zu zerstören, aber wie sollten wir sonst üben." Kaname ging auf einen Strauch zu, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand.

„Du konzentrierst dich genau auf die Mitte des Objektes und dann…", erklärte Kaname. Ich war hinter ihm hergegangen und sah nur noch wie sich während seiner Erklärung seine Augen verdunkelten und vom einen auf den anderen Moment war von dem Strauch nur noch Staub übrig.

„Gesehen? Möchtest du es jetzt mal probieren?", fragte er.

„Ja...", sagte ich leicht unsicher. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es so einfach werden würde. Ich stellte mich vor einen kleineren Strauch, konzentrierte mich genau auf die Mitte und dachte nur daran ihn zu vernichten. Dabei muss ich sagen, dass mir der Gedanke an der Vernichten von Objekten nicht wirklich gefiel, aber wenn ich mich verteidigen wollte, dann musste ich da in Kauf nehmen. Ich konzentrierte mich so gut es eben ging und dann spürte ich wie sich mein Körper mit einer gewissen Kraft erfüllte und dann lag zwar nicht der ganze Strauch in Staub zu unseren Füßen aber immerhin die Hälfte der Äste.

„Sehr gut, Yuki!", sagte Kaname. „Für das erste Mal war das wirklich gut.", lobte er mich. „Ich möchte es noch einmal versuchen. Der ganze Strauch.", sagte ich.

Ich wollte einen ganzen Erfolg bei meinem ersten Versuch mit dieser halben Sache würde ich mich jetzt nicht zufrieden geben. Wieder konzentrierte ich mich auf den Strauch aber dieses Mal auf den Stamm des Strauches. Ich denke, dass es das war, warum es eben nur die Äste waren ich habe mich auf den ganzen Strauch konzentriert. Wenn ich mich nun auf den Stamm fokussieren würde müsste der Stamm alles nach außen hin übertragen. Das würde bedeuten, dass ich mich bei einer lebenden Kreatur auf das Herz allein beziehen muss, da es alles durch den Körper schickt. Wieder spürte ich die Kraft durch meinen Körper strömen. Im selben Moment zerfiel der ganze Strauch zu Staub.

„Sehr gut, Yuki. Du hast etwas an deiner Technik verändert. Kannst du es erklären?", fragte er. „Ja… beim ersten Mal habe ich mich auf den gesamten Strauch konzentriert was dann nur Auswirkungen auf das Äußerliche hatte. Gerade eben habe ich mich auf den Stamm fokussiert, da er wir ein Herz alles nach außen transportiert und so muss ich es dann wohl auch bei einem Vampir machen.", erklärte ich meine Theorie.

„Ja genau. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du es ohne meine Hilfe herausgefunden hast, worauf du dich konzentrieren musst."


End file.
